


I Missed U

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Harry, Adult Louis, Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Drunk Harry, Drunk Sex, Jealous Harry, M/M, Married Louis, Teenage Lovers, Wedding Night, but not to harry :(, but yeah! :), it's not louis' wedding but it's a mutual friend of harry and him's wedding, kinda smut??, like it's kinda there but like barely., there's some fluff but like idk it's barely there like the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: Louis spots out his teenage lover Harry at his friend's wedding. They reminisce on the past and Harry realizes that he's not over Louis.





	I Missed U

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, How I Need You (Darling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917930) by [Stylinsonvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka). 



> Okay so Louis and Harry had this kind of relationship from the fic
> 
> \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/1917930?view_adult=true 
> 
> So yeah, they reminisce on that part too :)))

"Hey, i'll be right back okay?" Louis told his husband, kissing him on the cheek as he got up from his seat.

It was currently the reception part of his friend's wedding. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception is equally, if not more, just as beautiful. But he wanted more chicken...

He made his way to the buffet section of the building. There was whole other room specifically for it making Louis truly question the cost of this entire day.  There was a few kids and some adults, nothing too crowding. He grabbed a plate and went straight for the meat selection. There was some tall man blocking the chicken though, Louis hesitated to speak up but decided to not let his shyness get in the way. 

"Excuse me!" The man turned around and Louis couldn't believe his eyes. _It was Harry!_ He thought he'd never see him again in his life. 

"Oh my god...Harry?! Is that really you?!" Louis watched Harry as he stared wide eyed at Louis, smiling wide and hard. He was just as shocked as Louis. 

"Louis!" Harry embraced Louis Louis in a long tight hug. Louis tried pulling now after literally 36 long seconds but Harry held tighter. Louis just brought his hands to his neck and lifted on his tiptoes. Harry dug further into his neck, loving the affection. Eventually though, they let go. 

"What are you doing here! I thought i'd never see you again. Look at you! You have a beard and shit now. You're so grown. Do you know the bride?" Louis cocked his hip, folding his arms and smirking up at Harry. And he looked back down at him loving every second of it. 

"Actually no! I'm friends with the groom! We play golf together." 

"Oh wow. Richard plays golf...why am I not surprised a boring person plays a boring sport."

"Hey! Golf is cool for your information Loubear" Harry froze at the pet name. He was so used to calling him that years ago that talking and looking at him made the name slip out naturally. He studied Louis' face for any sign of discomfort but Louis just smiled harder and even blushed a little.

"oh my god," Louis rolled his eyes, "You remember that name?! That was so embarrassing to me and still is." Harry relaxed and smirked at Louis' blushing. The talking grew silent as they stared at each other for some seconds. Harry's urges kicked in as he leaned down ready to kiss him. The adrenaline taking over with the place they were at and how beautiful Louis looked. But Louis spoke up before he could embarrass himself. 

"You wanna t-talk outside? I would love to catch up." His voice went soft as he looked at the ground and back at Harry. He spoke to him softly as well. 

" _I'd love to._ "

 

*

 

The two were currently drunk of their asses laying down on the grass outside listening to the thumping of the music inside whole laying on the grass. 

 

"-...I can't believe you made me wear a fucking _butt plug_  at school! Like-I was-no,  _WE_   _were_ wild back then." Harry laughed until he cried throughout Louis' rant. 

"Yeah well I can't believe I  _still_ have the scar from when I had to sneak out of your window because your dad was home and you pushed me out the window from a two story home!" Louis gasped with a smile.

"You  _still_ have the scar! I'm so sorry oh my god. But that was hilarious," Louis and Harry laughed for a while, "I missed you Harry. I feel bad that we never talked after our breakup." 

Harry looked at harry folding his knees up and sitting up to look at him at fully. 

"I missed you too...you know, I never stopped lo-"

" _BABE YOUR FAVORITE SONG IS ON C'MON!"_ Harry heard some man yell from the door interrupting his confession. 

"COMING BABE" Louis yelled right back. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the  _babe_ name.

"Wait...you have a..." He didn't even wanna say the word, "boyfriend?" 

"No," Louis said getting up and wiping off any grass. Harry sighed in relief, "He's my husband!" Harry's world stopped at that. He stared at Louis with a parted mouth and jealousy raging through him. 

"C'mon! You wanna dance with us?"

"Actually, I'll probably just watch I don't wanna...get in the way..." Harry replied looking at the ground. Louis responded with an excited 'okay!' and ran back inside leaving Harry to be sad and walk inside. He sat at a table and watched Louis shaking his hips with the bride and grind on his husband. Harry ordered some more drinks immediately knowing this was gonna be a hard night. 

After the song was over the two came to Harry's table laughing and out of breath. Harry took a long sip of his margarita knowing he's probably gonna have to be introduced. 

"Harry, this is Brandon." He looked at his face for once and he wish he didn't. Brandon is fucking handsome as fuck. Harry was hoping that he wasn't that attractive but all his hopes went down the drain. He has the perfect smile and hair and his features are crafted by god himself. He hesitated to shake his hand as he gave a small smile. 

"Hi, I'm Harry," He wanted to actually say ' _hi i'm harry, loubear's first love_ ' but knew that Louis wouldn't like that. 

"Nice to meet you Harry," even his voice is handsome and masculine, "How'd you two meet?" He looked between Him and Louis for an answer.

"Oh!" Louis started, "We went to high s-"

"I used to fuck him in the bathroom everyday in high school!" Harry happily said with a drunk smirk staring straight into Brandon's eyes, who was currently too shocked to even speak. Louis was right next to him with the same expression. 

"And I used to fuck him into his bed every night too, going as hard I wanted until he begged me to go slower" Harry leaned back and took a sip from his drink making sure to never lose eye contact. Brandon looked at Louis with wide eyes expecting some sort of input but Louis was too focused on not trying to slap Harry. He furrowed his brows excusing himself and grabbing drunk Harry out of his chair. Harry happily got up, winking down at Brandon and letting Louis tug his arm. Louis dragged him all the way to the bathroom that were outside of the building and had it's own separate building. He pushed him into a stall that was big enough for the two and closed the door. 

"Harry what  _fuck_ was that!"

 

He leaned against the wall and smirked down at Louis not saying anything or some seconds. 

"I was just telling the truth." He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. 

"Harry!  You can't say that kind of shit to my husband! That was incredibly embarrassing and i'm scared even wanna face him!" 

Harry moved closer to Louis making him back against the other side of the wall. He had Louis right where he wanted him, putting his hands above Louis' head and trapping him. 

"Harry,  _quit_. We're not together anymore and you need to accept that right now before this night turns into one I'll regret."

" _I know you miss me babe_ " He whispered right in his ear making Louis shiver. He pressed his cock onto his body making Louis blush and try to push him off. 

" _Harry..._ " His voice going soft. 

" _Does he fuck you good like me Lou?"_

"Actually...Brandon is asexual..." Louis said with a sad tone. Harry scoffed.

"What's a cock loving bottom like you doing with an asexual! _That means you haven't had a good fuck in years huh?_ " Louis whimpered because everything he said is true. He's left with dildos hidden in a box and almost cheating on Brandon just for some random cock. But he could never do that, especially since Brandon's so sweet to him romantically. Harry lifted him as Louis wrapped his legs around him and his arms on his neck. 

"Let me remind you how much I miss you and how much you miss me" He kissed him passionately and Louis kissed him back with just as much passion. Their lips moved together so sweetly and Louis sank deeper into Harry's touch and love. But Harry heated up the kiss licking his lips for entry and squeezing his ass. He moaned letting Harry enter and lick his tongue and insides as he gripped his curls tighter. Harry grunted and grinded his hips up making Louis reach full hardness. 

" _fuck..._ harry let me take my shit off." Harry smirked letting him down taking off his own clothes...

 

*

 

" _Louis?_ " Brandon called out walking towards the bathroom building. He walked in hoping to find Louis but just saw ghost town. He was about to turn and leave but he heard a deep sigh. He walked closer to the stall, hearing heavy breathing more clearly as he approached. He swung the door open to find his husband flushed against the wall holding onto Harry who currently has his cock in him and was kissing his neck. 

" _louis..._ " it came out as a shocked whisper but was loud enough for the two to hear. 

"Brandon!" Louis looked at his husband who was currently looking back at him with anger. Nobody said a word. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to kissing his neck. 

" _we..._ are through. I don't ever wanna see you again" Brandon spat as he slammed the stall door and stormed out. 

Louis looked back at Harry. he expected Louis to start crying crying but was in total shock as he started laughing. 

"Did you see his face?!" Harry laughed out as well, letting Louis back down to change. 

"I've always to break up with him. I just never knew how to do it without being the one to say it and this was perfect." 

"You're welcome babe." Harry said cheekily, smirking at his love. 

 

*

 

They both got dressed and went back to the dance floor. Harry grabbed Louis' hips as he started grinding on him, laughing and secretly wanting more. Not even caring that there was children around them, too busy being two drunk adults dancing. 

 

*

 

Eventually the wedding ended and Louis followed Harry to his car. Both now sober. 

"Uh..Harry," Harry turned to Louis and looked down at him fondly. 

"Yes babe?"

"I uh...Brandon actually was the ride and he's not here so..."

"You thought I was gonna leave you here alone?! C'mon." Louis hugged him tightly in response. They got in the car and rode back to Harry's. Or what Louis can now call home. 

 


End file.
